Draco and Hermione
by charcoal22
Summary: A quick shower starts something seemingly big and beautiful, between head boy and girl but will anything good follow? warning, rated M for graphic sex


Hermione turned on the faucet for pool sized bath. Being Head Girl had its benifits, she thought to herself as she added several bottles of soap- her favorite scents from Wizards Wonderful Soap; Cherry Blossom Honey and Maple and Rosewater. She breathed in the sweet smell of soap as she removed her pajamas. She almost stepped into the water but was stopped abrubtly from a harsh knocking on the door. She wrapped herself in a towel and cracked open the door. Malfoy stood clad only in pair of silver and green boxers, emblazoned with a sliver 'S'.

"Mudblood. Get out of my way. I am intent on taking a bath so move your filth out of my way." He growled, pushing through the door, knocking Hermione over.

"Malfoy. I was here first. So grow some balls, and take a shower." Hermione spat, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. But Malfoy had already stripped down and was now in the (thankfully) murky water. She rolled her eyes and turned on the showers, stepping under the hot spray. She pointed her wand at her leg and used the hair removing charm that Lavender had taught her.

"Evanesco." She murmured before letting out a gasp of pain. She felt a burning sensation along her legs. She continued under her arms and finally pointed it at her most intimate parts, again letting a groan of pain. She heard Malfoy sneered. "Playing with yourself again, Mudblood?"

Hermione felt herself boil with rage. She had most certainly never, masturbated in her entire life. "Wrong again, Malfoy. I have never masturbated in my entire life! If you must know, I cut myself while shaving." She invented.

"Good." He drawled. Hermione ignored him, getting back to her shower. Rubbing soap across her now cleanly shaven body she heard a soft splashing noise.  
He suddenly barged into her shower. She covered her breasts with one arm and her crotch with the other. "Malfoy. What the heck are you doing!" She cried.

"The bath water had some mudblood dirt in it. I can't bathe in that!" He drawled. She looked at him- his blond hair wet and slick. He had well defined abs, as though they were chisled from stone. Her eyes gazed lower, towards his thick cock that was surrounded with curly blond hair. Her gaze lingered on his thick member before she continued to wash, determinedly not looking at him, except through the reflection of the glass. His hands pumped up and down his cock, until he let out a groan of pleasure, cumming all over his hands, some hitting Hermione's back.

"Watch it." She growled, wiping on the semen. Malfoy laughed and spun her around. She covered her chest instinctivley, but Malfoy moved her arms away. He kissed her full on the mouth, and she didn't even try to push away. Soon they were intertwined, fondling eachother. Hermione's small hands worked up and down his thick, erect cock. She pressed her mouth onto it as he ejaculated, licking up every single drop. She smiled at him and he smiled back, putting his hand between her legs, slipping a finger into her, earning a soft gasp of approval. He twirled his finger around, as Hermione moaned loudly. He inserted another finger and made a come-hither motion, making her groan with ecstasy. He pulled his finger away from her and placed his large hands on her waist, pushing he against the wall. He aligned his cock with her pussy and shoved the tip in.

"Oh!" Hermione cried as he pushed into her. He pulled out and pushed back in, repeating this over and over again until they maintained a steady rhythm. Hermione's cries of pain became moans of pleasure and she bucked her hips against his, Draco groaning as he climaxed inside of her. Feeling the hot liquid fill her insides, she panted, coming for the first time in her life.

as they left the shower, Draco pushed her against the sink, "I've got something else for you." He said huskily, spreading her ass cheeks apart.

"Wait- not there!" She groaned, trying to push him away. He shoved her harder against the sink and smirked. "I do what I want." he hissed at her. She whimpered; she knew where he was going to put it. He spat on his member for lubrication, rubbing his tip along her crack, getting harder thinking about how tight she would be. He put his tip at her entrance and pushed a tiny bit in.

"Ow! No! It hurts!" She cried, pulling her hips forwards. Half his tip wasn't even inside her and it was hurting her. She stood on her tippy toes to ease the pain as he rubbed her ass to comfort her.

"Shh. I promise, you will love it." he said, reaching over the counter to grab a bottle of lube. Pulling out of her, he lubed his length until it was nice and slick. Pushing a tiny bit more into her she cried out again with pain. Pushing more into her she could feel the pain ripping through her. She screamed at he shoved the rest of himself into her. He stood there for a bt, already on the edge of cumming for the tightness of her.

"Ow, shit!" he said, trying to hold it in. He composed himself, before pulling out and shoving back in, making a steady routine of in and out. She whimpered with pain, clutching the edge of the sink, trying not to cry. Her breath was coming in short erratic gasps.

HE thrust hard and harder holding in the cum, groaning harder and louder with every thrust. Just as she almost passed out from the pain, it was like she entered a whole new world. "Fuck!" She cried out, now enjoying every bit of it. Draco pushed in harder and harder making her scream with pleasure, he put one hand on her hip, keeping her steady and the other over one of her tits, pinching the nipple.

"Oh, yes…fuck me harder." she moaned rocking her body with Draco now. He was more than happy to and he grasped her thighs and pounded into her as hard as he could giving her all of him inside of her. "Yes! Yes! That's it." she groaned feeling something starting to build up inside of her as he hit that on spot.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Draco groaned feeling his climax coming soon. Draco's hands roamed her body as she stood up and he continued to pound into her. Hermione fondled her clit and she gasped feeling Draco hitting the spot in her ass that made her want some more. Draco's hands roamed up and down her stomach and chest and she bent back over the sink feeling an orgasm coming. Draco then pushed her hand away and started to rub her clit sending her into pure bliss and she moaned louder now. She pounded her ass towards Draco and she let out a loud moan feeling an eruption leaving her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm cumming….." she moaned with every thrust Draco made in her. He looked down between her legs and saw her thick fluids leaving her body dripping to the ground and running down her thigh. She started to cry with pleasure as Draco felt himself cumming. He let out one last thrust cumming into her ass with a loud moan. He pounded into her ass again riding out his orgasm filling her ass with his cock and sperm. Hermione was still cumming leaving a puddle of her fluids on the ground. Both of their legs shook continuing to ride out their orgasms. Draco collapsed onto Hermione from behind as her chest pressed into the sink as she panted. He whole body trembled as her breath quivered. Draco smacked her ass as hard as he could, earning a scream of approval from the girl beneath him. Hermione let her hands roam her body still in the moment of post orgasm feeling like she just came out of a seizure. Draco went limp inside of Hermione and he pulled out of her feeling sensitive. He watched as his fluids spilled from her ass after he pulled out.

"Damn. Draco. I love you, promise me that we'll do this again soon." she whimpered, turning round. Draco nodded and slapped her once on the ass before leaving her in the bathroom, desperate for more.


End file.
